Levi x Reader ModernAU! Lake Time
by Isodria
Summary: A oneshot Levi x Reader of two people enjoying the lake and some kayaks.


"Leevviiiiii~" I whined at him.

He glanced sharply at me. "What brat."

"Come kayaking with meeee~"

"No." He shut me down immediately and turned back to his computer, continuing to type away.

"But Leeeevvvvviiiiiiii~"

"No."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"No." He added a huff this time before the no, I was wearing him down.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~"

"No." He glared at me for a second.

I wasn't getting anywhere with him apparently. "I will withhold cuddles from you for a week if you don't come kayaking with me."

He froze and turned to me. "Brat." He sent me the most icy glare of his life.

But it wasn't getting to me. I just stared at him.

"FINE." He threw his hands up and stood up. "But I expect some fucking sex and cuddles later."

I grinned. "Deal."

I drug him outside to where I had already pulled out from the shed. Levi and I were spending the month in a teeny cottage by a lake. It was a very pleasant stay, with good temperatures and little work to be done. We have only been there two days and already Levi had drawn into his shell. I guess nature and Levi don't do well.

I shoved Levi into the water, totally soaking him.

"BRAT! YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING GET IT LATER! I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE BED SO HARD YOU CAN'T WALK FOR A WEEK!"

I chuckled. I wouldn't mind it to much because he would be pampering me.

I lowered the kayak to him, and once he had grabbed it I handed him the paddle. All the while he was glaring at me.

I managed to get my own kayak in the water on my own and with Levi glaring at me dangerously.

I grabbed my paddle and hopped into my boat.

Levi was eying his like it was the plague. I sighed at him.

"Levi, lift your leg and gently sit down on the seat."

He grudgingly did as he was told and miraculously, and considering how ungracefully he did so, managed to not flip over.

"Good, good. Now lift your other leg onto the boat."

He did so, and it rocked a bit, but he managed to stay afloat.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands a bit, making my own boat rock, which made Levi send me a worried look.

"Brat, don't do that."

I grinned cheekily at him. "What, this?" I began moving my weight from side to side, making it look like I was very close to tipping myself out of the kayak.

"Brat stop!" He look about ready to launch himself out of the boat to get to me.

I laughed but nodded my head yes anyway. "Alright, can you figure out how to paddle correctly?"

He scoffed. "Just move it, brat."

I grinned, quickly turning and jetting off up the lake. I heard him struggling behind me, and slowed down a bit.

He and I slowly made our way up the three miles of lake. Joking and talking, and just basically messing around.

Eventually though, it was late into the evening and we were forced to turn around. I hated to see our time coming to a close, but it was good while it lasted.

However, Levi wasn't having that.

As soon as we were close to our dock, he got close to me and tipped my kayak over. I screamed right before I was submerged in the cold lake water.

I resurfaced and glared at him, who was very happy laughing his ass off on his kayak.

Not for long however, because as soon as I was in reach he was also dumped in the lake. When I saw his wet head I was to busy laughing to pay to much attention to the glare he was sending my way. He splashed me, however, and this began an all out war.

That is until I realized the kayaks and paddles were floating away.

Luckily, they hadn't gotten to far and we were able to quickly pull the lot of them up onto the bank/

And I didn't last 5 seconds after that until I was pushing Levi back into the water.

We were beyond soaking after splashing water all over the place.

Out of breath, Levi sank down onto a slab of concrete near the bank while I dove under the water, peacefully swimming for a moment.

I swam back to the bank and sat next to Levi.

He didn't leave me be for long. Soon he had latched his lips to my own.

After only a short make out session, he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered into my ear, "Into the bedroom, time for compensation."


End file.
